


Hurry Home (and If U Seek Amy)

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 13 scenes of smut, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, First POV, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Paddling, Porn With Plot If You Squint, Song fic, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: Emma tends to get very clingy and insatiable before she has to go on business trips. How can she not? She has a very gorgeous wife that she would rather stay home with, to love, to hold, and to f**k. After Emma leaves for work, Regina devises a plan to get her wife to come home and stay with her rather than going on her business trip.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 47
Kudos: 103
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hurry Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201938) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 



> Playlist can be found at:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2jIO76jpaP0BgajfSZpwQ6?si=6HNLoNy8Rxe-PqACUujKRg  
> or  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLASfIBWbiVC9sT4JYkICIxQIrQMttkXzN

**_I'm in the Mood for Love_ **

_Artist: Julie London_

_Songwriters: Dorothy Fields / Jimmy Mchugh_

_I'm in the mood for love_

_Simply because you're near me._

_Funny, but when you're near me_

_I'm in the mood for love._

* * *

“Good morning.” Emma breathes into my ear. 

I squeeze my pillow. I must have rolled onto my stomach in my sleep. That, or Emma flipped me over, as she straddles my behind. She sits back, hands caressing my shoulders, then down my back. She moves to straddle my legs, pushing my satin camisole up over my lower back, and higher until she presses her lips to my spine. I feel silicone bump my leg as she moves backwards, and I know what she has in mind this morning. 

I bite my lip and bury my head into my pillow as her hands squeeze my thighs, her thumbs digging into the flesh closest to where I can feel that I already need her touch. Emma nips at the waistband of my little satiny night shorts and I hold back a groan, anticipating her.

Slowly, so slowly, that I arch and push my ass into the air as it is being exposed, Emma pulls my shorts down and off. She kisses each heel of my feet before moving back upwards, hands caressing my legs as she spreads them, and places herself between them. She squeezes my thighs again, this time, pulling my hips up into position. 

I jump as her tongue slides along my crack and up my spine. When she leans her muscular, naked body over my back, I feel the strapon she is wearing slide between my thighs and I arch expectantly. 

“Grab on.” She whispers into my ear. I reach out and wrap fingers around the bars of our headboard. 

I feel her absence for a moment as she sits up to kneel behind me. She slides the strap on between my thighs, rubbing it against where I need her most, bumping my clit while I groan. She’s teasing me, waiting for me to get frustrated. 

I know what she wants from me, and I resist, even as she rubs the strapon through the wetness of my slit, and teases my opening. She continues on to bump my clit with the wetted strapon, sometimes keeping the pressure too light to go anywhere, other times, rubbing enough that I know I could come just from sliding against it like that. 

“Please,” falls from my lips, unbidden. I flex my fingers around the bars of the headboard, preparing myself. “Please, Emma, just f-,”

Emma silences me by thrusting the strapon into my center, and then I am nothing but rushing blood. heady moans, and hands squeezing worn bars.


	2. Scene 2

_**Right Beside You** _

_Artist: Sophie B. Hawkins_

_Songwriters: Rick Chertoff / Sophie B. Hawkins / Stewart Alan Lerman_

_Right beside you I feel_

_Right beside you I am_

_Right beside you I kneel_

_Right beside you I stand_

_Right beside you I see_

_Right beside you I stay_

_Right beside you I'll be_

_Right beside you always_

* * *

Emma kisses me as the shower head runs above us. She woke up particularly insatiable today and I know it’s because of her impending business trip. She hates her trips, hates spending a few days with “misogynistic leering CEOs” just to keep her company’s investments.

“I hate these trips away from you.” She tells me as she wraps her arms around me, holding me as if her life depends on it. “They’re so stressful, and all I want to do is come home and hold you just like this.” 

I kiss her, turning her into the running water. I slide my hand between her legs, and thrust two fingers into her. She leans back, hands flattening against the shower walls. I watch, always in such awe of the way she looks, water running down her neck, between her breasts, over her abs and down down over my hand as I continue to thrust into her. 

“You know….” I tell her, “You could always stay home.” 

I press into her, swallowing a breast before she can reply. Her head falls back as I continue to thrust, and suck, thrust and swallow the other breast. When I feel her coming, I swallow her moans with the press of my mouth to hers and then I lean away and tell her, “I always want to be right inside you.”

Emma kisses me then and switches us around so that now I’m the one leaning back against the walls, water running down my chest, my tummy, and down. Emma kneels before me, capturing some of the water that drips down from me in her mouth. It’s one of the sexiest views I’ve ever seen. I brace myself, as her mouth touches my mound. 

“Fuck.” I didn’t even have to beg this time.


	3. Scene 3

_**(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman** _

_ Artist: Carole King _

_ Songwriters: Gerry Goffin / Carole King / Jerry Wexler _

_ And when my soul was in the lost-and-found _

_ You came along to claim it _

_ I didn't know just what was wrong with me _

_ 'Til your kiss helped me name it _

_ Now I'm no longer doubtful _

_ Of what I'm living for _

_ 'Cause if I make you happy I don't need to do more _

_ You make me feel _

_ You make me feel _

_ You make me feel _

_ Like a natural woman _

* * *

Breakfast. 

Sits forgotten as Emma stands between my legs, mouth suctioned to the skin between my neck and shoulder. My head lolls uselessly.  _ Fuck, she feels good. _

I ignore the thought of how I am going to have to wipe down and clean the countertop when we’re done. I dig my heels into her back, encouraging her as she moves to suck on the skin right over my throat. I’m sure the neighbors can hear us as I thrust my pelvis against her abs. 

She chuckles against my throat and kisses me, tongue thrusting into my mouth. I groan and I try to pull her in closer than is possible. 

“I could stay here and fuck you all day.” She speaks against my lips. 

I kiss away the grin she gives me, dig a hand through her blonde curls, grasp the back of her head, and pull, exposing her throat. She continues to smile as I mouth along her jaw. 

She digs the fingers of one hand into the skin of my hips. The other sliding down between my legs until she’s rubbing me over my shorts. 

Emma nips then sucks at the skin below my jaw as I ground my hips in earnest against her hand, seeking that next peak before she has to go.

Her phone vibrates as her alarm blares from her pocket and I groan as I feel her slowing down.

“Don’t you dare.” I warn her as she lets go of my hip to turn the alarm off. She rubs faster, and I reach higher, higher, until I hear the unmistakable ringtone of her Chief Operating Officer, Mallory. It’s something villainous, the theme from the battle between Maleficent and the prince from Sleeping Beauty, I think.

“Don’t-,” but then Emma cuts me off with a kiss before I can protest. 

She rubs much slower, though I grind harder against her hand. When she pulls away from kissing me, she has her phone in her hand, and holds it up to her ear. 

I hold back my groan, biting my lip so hard I’m sure it will bleed as she pulls her hand from rubbing against me. I glare at her, frustrated and wrathful.

“Yes Mal. He did what? Fuck. I’m going to kill him.” Emma growls into the phone, a sound that doesn’t help my need. Emma pulls away, pacing the kitchen as she listens and rants into the phone. 

I run my hands down my shirt, over my breasts, sliding them down over my stomach, and spread my legs. I press a hand against my still hot clit over my shorts and hold back a whine. Emma looks at me and her mouth falls open as I lick a finger and slide it into my shorts and continue where she left off.

“Don’t-,” Emma begins, but it’s too late as I rub faster and harder, mouth falling open. She’s no longer listening to Mal as she watches me. 

“Tell me more when I get there.” Emma hangs up and returns to stand between my legs, watching me as I rise until with a cry, I come against my own hand. 


	4. Scene 4

**_Chocolate - Radio Edit_ **

_ Artist: Kylie Minogue _

_ Songwriters: Karen Poole / Johnny Douglas _

_ Oh, waited so long _

_ For love to heal me so I'd feel it _

_ Thought it wasn't breathing, then you came _

_ You proved me wrong again _

_ If love were liquid it would drown me _

_ In a placeless place would find me _

_ In a heart shape come around me _

_ And then melt me slowly down _

_ If love were human it would know me _

_ In a lost space come and show me _

_ Hold me and control me _

_ And then melt me slowly down _

_ Like chocolate _

* * *

“I’m going to punish you for that when I get back.” Emma promised me after I climaxed. 

I keep repeating her words over in my head as I go about wiping down the counter after she leaves, luggage in hand.  _ I hope so.  _ I smile, remembering the last time she ‘punished me’. I needed aftercare for days after, and Emma was so intimate and soft after. 

_ “I love you.” Emma whispered into my ear. She leaned back and squirted ointment onto her hands, then rubbed it over my aching ass cheeks. She took her time, moving slowly and gently, kissing first my spine, then my tailbone. She pressed her lips feather light over the welts that marked me. I moaned each time she ran a finger over a line, remembering how the switch felt as she doled out my punishment the day before. And how wet I became with each sting of the switch. _

_ She was gentle as she ran her tongue over a welt. Gentle as she turned me over onto my back. Gentle as she pressed her lips to my opening. She took her time, licking and sucking and turning me into a whimpering mess. When I orgasmed, she laid beside me, and wiped a tear from my eye.  _

_ “I love you.” I told her before she pressed the sweetest, softest kiss I’d ever gotten from her.  _

_ “Now remember,” Emma told me. “No getting yourself off on any of our friends without me.” _

Emma meant the larger of our strapons. It was one of my favorites. Thick, ridged, and vibrating, in a neon pink color. We’d just bought it two weeks before she punished me. She used it immediately after buying it, fucking me over the trunk of one of her favorite sportscars after driving us out into a secluded area, I remember fondly. 

Then, Emma had come home early from a trip and caught me mid-orgasm with the strapon inside of me. The fiery hunger she watched me with turned into a hungry anger after I finished. 

_ It felt so good to be punished, though. _ I smile to myself then I formulate a plan that might just get Emma to hurry home and fuck me. Maybe with a side of punishment too.


	5. Scene 5

_**Feelin' Love** _

_ Artist: Paula Cole _

_ Songwriters: Paula Cole _

_ You make me feel like a candy apple all red and horny _

_ You make me feel like I want to be dumb blonde _

_ In a centerfold, the girl next door. _

_ And I would open the door and I'd be all wet _

_ With my tits soaking through this tiny little t-shirt _

_ That I'm wearing and you would open the door _

_ And tie me up to the bed. _

_ You make me feel love _

_ Lover I don't know who I am. _

_ Am I Barry White - am I Isis? _

_ Lover I'm laced with your unconscious, _

_ I will be your Desdemona _

* * *

“Ugh.” My mind is occupied elsewhere as I drop my luggage with my assistant and call for Mallory. She meets me in my office, and I can hardly concentrate on what she’s saying, as a headache is coming on. 

Killian. The fool fucked up and now I have to deal with the consequences on my trip. I’m going to have to do damage control with our investors and be extra nice which usually leads to some rich dickhead thinking he has a chance with me and trying to get handsy.  _ They never seem to understand that being nice does not equal interest. _ I glare out the window.

My phone beeps with a text message. I relax when I see that it’s Regina and not Mallory or Killian. 

_ Oh. _ When I open the message, I’m met by a picture of Regina in a white bathrobe, sitting in the corner of the mirrors in one of our bathrooms. She must have just finished her daily skin care routine. I soften as I admire her and bite my lip as I think about what worship I could spend just giving her legs. I stare a little too long at the bit of cleavage I can see in the mirror. My thighs rub together involuntarily. 

_ I’m so lucky _ . Regina is gorgeously breathtaking and every time I see her, all I can think about is holding her, spending time with her, loving her.  _ And fucking her, _ I smirk. 

_ “You can do it. You’ll get this deal and own them.” Regina told me. I knew she was telling me the truth. She believed in me completely. _

_ I pressed a kiss to her temple as I pulled her in closer. She snuggled into my chest, tucking her head into my neck as we sat upright in bed. “I know, and then maybe we can buy that house you like so much on Mifflin. The big white one with the pretty columns.”  _

_ “You know I don’t need that to want you.” Regina assured me.  _

_ “I know, but I want to give you everything you ever want.” I told her truthfully. I would give her my soul if she asked.  _

_ She looked up at me and turned my face with a hand to my cheek to look at her. I could feel the love she was looking at me with. Sometimes, I wonder if I will combust with just how much love she looks at me with. _

_ “I want you more than houses with pretty columns and fancy clothes.” She whispered before kissing me.  _

_ As she climbed into my lap and pulled off her shirt, I remember knowing that was the moment when I wanted to marry her.  _

Five years later, and I would much rather be at home with my wife.  _ Maybe it’s time for a change _ , I think. I’ve made enough money from this business that I could hand things off to Mallory and do something else. 

_ And get more time to make love to my wife, maybe.  _ I smile to think about some of our other activities. 

_ After this business trip, I’m going to begin planning my way out, _ I decide. 

My phone goes off with another message from Regina. It’s one I took of her during a summer vacation trip that she often uses to mess with me. She’s in a cute little black and white striped bikini, ass cheeks pressed against the glass of a window with a bright red lip mark on one cheek. I chuckle to myself and shake my head. 

_ Oh, I’m going to punish her _ , I determine.  _ Then, I’m going to make love to her until she’s boneless.  _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Feel Like Makin' Love** _

_ Artist: Roberta Flack _

_ Songwriters: Mac Daniels Gene / McDaniels Eugene B _

_ When you talk to me _

_ When you're moanin' sweet and low _

_ When you're touchin' me _

_ And my feelings start to show _

_ That's the time I feel like making love to you _

_ That's the time I feel like making dreams come true _

_ Oh, baby _

* * *

I dance a little as I make my preparations. Emma has no idea what she is in for. I smile at all that I’ve prepared in our ‘special room’. 

I go back to our room and look around the closet, thinking about which particular set of lingerie to wear. So many choices. I touch a black set Emma likes to see me in and frown. No, not that one. Red maybe? 

I go through my red choices, running fingers over different materials. Red would be enticing, seductive, and hot, but I don’t think it’s going to do the trick. I want to entice Emma home, maybe punish me, definitely fuck me, and certainly, make love to me. 

I glance at the white bathrobe I’m wearing. Emma sent a picture of herself, eyes dark and wanting. ‘ _ I want nothing more than to be there with you _ .’ her message read. Then ‘ _ I’m adding a punishment for the cheeky picture. _ ’

Emma had taken that picture over two years ago. It was a moment of silliness. We spent most of that vacation out on the beach or in our newly bought beach house. I’d just slapped Emma’s arm after she pinched my ass cheek, when she stopped to look at me thoughtfully. Then she had the brilliant idea of me standing there with my ass pressed to one of the windows that looked out onto the deck of our beach house. She used some of my red lipstick to paint her lips then pressed them to the glass and took a picture. 

After she sent it to me, I used it often and always whenever I wanted to mess with her. 

A white negligee with a white garter belt catches my eye. White. Enticing, good for making Emma think of making love to me. Add stockings, and she’ll think of fucking me. And with the way I’m about to behave, she’s definitely going to punish me. 

I pull out a newer white, lacy negligee I’ve been saving for a special occasion, and garter belt and stockings and take them with me into our special room. 

I pull out my phone and make some final preparations before sending another text to Emma. 

‘ _ Check the cameras ;)’  _ I stop going over the numbers that I’m going to have to spout to my potential investors later to check Regina’s latest message. 

Opening up the app to look at our home security cameras, I swipe through the rooms of our house. The front porch and back porch are empty. The living room, kitchen, dining room, and study as clean as ever. Regina isn’t in any of the common areas of our house and we don’t have cameras in our bedroom. I swipe again and I’m met with a surprise. Regina seems to have installed a camera in our ‘special room’. It sits at level with Regina. 

Regina, who sits in the middle of the bed I had specially made for our kinkier activities, rolls a stocking up along one of the very legs I was admiring earlier. She attaches them to the garter belt she’s wearing. She must have set the camera to track movements as it follows her when she stands and turns for the camera.  _ Turns for me _ . 

She’s wearing a white lacy negligee, garter belt and stockings. I bite my lip as I watch.  _ I’m definitely going to punish her.  _


	7. Scene 7

_**Go Slow** _

_ Artist: Julie London _

_ Songwriters: Ned Cronk / Russell Garcia _

_ Go slow, ooh honey, take it easy on the curves _

_ When love is slow, ooh honey, _

_ What a tonic for my nerves. _

_ Go slow, ooh honey, we've got such a lot of time _

_ When love is slow, ooh honey, _

_ How the mercury does climb. _

* * *

_ ‘I’m watching. _ ’ I glance at the message on my phone and turn back to smile coyly at the camera. I bite my lip. Where do I want to start?

I lick a finger, running it down my chin, along my neck, down the center of my chest. I move slowly, making sure to give Emma a good show. I run my finger down over my stomach, until I reach the garter belt, where I pause. I bite my lip again and shake my head at the camera with a smirk. 

Taking both hands, I run them back up my body from the garter belt up to my breasts. I squeeze myself over the negligee, letting my mouth fall open, then bite my lip again as I look, eyes partially closed, at the camera. We’ve done this kind of play before, but Emma is usually in the house with me, sometimes directing, other times, she’s in another room, watching the camera to see if I do anything naughty while neglecting me as a punishment. 

I can feel myself already getting wet. Something about the idea of being watched like this tugs at my dirtier impulses. Knowing that Emma is watching makes me feel even more aroused. I squeeze my breasts and tug at my nipples, spreading my legs and thrust my hips into the air involuntarily. 

I can see the wetness on Regina’s lacy underwear as she spreads her legs and I groan. She’s moving so slowly. I forget about numbers and business meetings as she continues, running her hands over her stomach, then lower, lower, touching herself over her panties. I watch as she gasps, hips jumping at her own touch. 

I’m in awe but also jealous. Regina is an absolute sight to behold when she gets like this. I envy the way she touches herself. I want to be there, right now, touching her. I should be the only one touching her or directing her to do so. But then I remember,  _ she’s doing this for me. She’s doing this out of desire for me _ . My awe of her increases infinitely. 

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Regina stops caressing herself over her underwear. She runs a finger down one garter, settles over the clip and removes it. She does the same on the other side, and on the rest of the garters. 

“Swan, do you have those numbers for our trip?” Mallory bursts in without knocking.

I nearly dropped my phone. My heart hammers in my chest. I’m glad I didn’t give into the urge to touch myself while watching Regina. 


	8. Scene 8

_**Slow** _

_Artist: Kylie Minogue_

_Songwriters: Kylie Ann Minogue / Daniel De Mussenden Carey / Emiliana Torrini_

_Slow down and dance with me_

_Yeah, slow_

_Skip a beat and move with my body_

_Yeah, slow_

_Come on and dance with me_

_Yeah, slow_

_Skip a beat and move with my body_

_Yeah, slow_

_Don't wanna rush it_

_Let the rhythm pull you in_

_It's here, so touch it_

_You know what I'm saying_

_And I haven't said a thing_

_Keep the record playing_

* * *

Slowly, I run my hands back up to my chest after removing the garters. I squeeze my breasts, circling my hips. My head lolls back. _This feels so good_.

I sit up a little more to remove my negligee. I squeeze my breasts more over the very thin material of the white bra I chose then run my hands back and forth, over my abs. I start to lose myself into the headspace I can only get into for Emma.

Mallory left after I promised to send her the documents with our numbers. I grumbled at her about knocking for the millionth time. She rolled her eyes as she left. I get up and lock the door before picking my phone back up, having laid it face down on my desk after Mal walked in. 

_Dammit._ It seems I missed part of the show. Regina’s no longer wearing a negligee or bra. Her chest heaves as she massages her breasts, cupping them and pinching at the nipples as she works herself up. _I wonder if I could pay someone to sculpt her_. She deserves to have her body immortalized. But then, art is meant to be seen, and I would hate for anyone else to see her like this. 

Unintentionally, I hold my breath as her hands glide down and her fingertips rest at the top of her underwear. I hurry to text her.

‘ _Do it._ ’ Emma commands me. I smile at the message then look straight into the camera. I loop fingers into lacy underwear and I pull them down ever so slowly. 

When I pull them off, I hold them up to the camera, hoping Emma can see the evidence of my wetness. 

I let them drop to the floor as I spread my now naked center to the camera. I return to massaging my breasts. I do that for some time until I receive another text. ‘ _Touch yourself._ ’ 

I watch my finger as I caress it down, down the center of my torso, my stomach, and down, pausing at the mound. Tentatively, I run my finger over my clit, hips jumping at the touch. I circle it feather light, before dipping into where I need to be filled. I groan when I feel how wet I am. I know it’s from this act of exhibitionism. 

I hold my wet finger out for the camera, then I take it into my mouth, moaning at the taste of myself.


	9. Scene 9

_**Layla** _

_ Artist: Derek & The Dominos _

_ Songwriters: Eric Patrick Clapton / Jim Gordon _

_ Like a fool, I fell in love with you _

_ Turned my whole world upside down _

_ Layla, you've got me on my knees _

_ Layla, I'm begging, darling please _

_ Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind _

_ Let's make the best of the situation _

_ Before I finally go insane _

* * *

_ I have to get home. _ Regina is rubbing herself in earnest, not unlike she did this morning before I left. She’s thrusting her hips, lost in herself. 

She stops. She looks off to the side, reaching out for something. Once she has it in hand she holds it up to the camera. 

My nostrils flare. She’s using her favorite strapon. I caught her with it once before, and punished her hard enough that she needed aftercare for a few days after.  _ She really wants it. _ I realize. She’s baiting me.  _ She wants me to punish her. _

Regina takes the strapon and runs her tongue over the tip. I watch as she takes the tip into her mouth. She sucks, letting the shape of it press against the side of her cheek. I touch myself over my slacks, forgetting that I’m supposed to be mad about her playing with our friend without me. 

Regina slides the strapon down her chest, circling her nipples with it, then continues on her path until she reaches her mound. She reaches down, switching on the vibration. Regina lightly touches the strapon to her clit, throwing her head back at the first touch of it. 

I’m too lost to my own lust to do anything deliberately sexy at this point. I run the vibrating tip of the strapon over my clit, barely sliding and dipping it through my wetness then sliding it back up to circle and rub at my clit. 

I’m rising higher, but as I circle my hips, I realize it isn’t going to be enough. I need Emma and I need her now. “Please.” I speak to the camera. “Please, I need you.”


	10. Scene 10

_**Night Moves** _

_ Artist: Marilyn Martin _

_ Songwriters: Marilyn Martin _

_ We're on the edge _

_ Reachin' the point of no return _

_ Caught in a web, daring to touch _

_ Is it the love of the danger _

_ Or the danger of the love _

_ You know I'm not afraid of your night moves _

_ You know I'm not afraid of your night moves _

_ Dangerous games we play _

_ But you know I'm not afraid _

* * *

_ Fuck it _ . I send Regina a text. ‘ _ I’m on my way _ .’ I send Mallory an email with the documents she wanted, along with a note that I will not be joining her on this trip. We have more than enough funding and I would really like to spend some time with my wife.

I hurry out, telling my assistant I’m gone for the day, maybe the next three, I’ll let her know. I hop into the elevator, only realizing I forgot my luggage when I reach the office lobby.  _ Forget it _ . I have a woman to get home to and take care of. 

‘ _ Don’t touch yourself any further _ .’ I lay back trying to settle my body down. I started this game, but I’m still at the mercy of my need for Emma. I hate that I have to wait, but I’m so worked up that it feels like my body is vibrating with it. I hold back tears of frustration. I need Emma  _ now _ .

I hurry to start my car. I rush to back my car out of my parking spot, nearly hitting a pedestrian in my desperation. Mallory calls and I answer. 

“Are you seriously not going to take this trip?” Mallory’s voice is demanding. 

“I’m not.” I tell her. “I’m tired of slobbering wealthy assholes. Take Killian. Tell him to apologize and make up for his fuckup and if he doesn’t manage that somehow, he’s fired.”

Mallory is silent for a moment. “I’ll tell him.”

“Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ll talk about what you want to do in the future of this company in a few days. Go home, spend time with your wife. Make sure that what I think you’re wanting to do is right for you.”

I breathe a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Mal.”

“No problem. I’m going to enjoy your job.” 

I shake my head as she hangs up. It’s the perfect job for Mal, though. I can tell lately that unless she moves higher, she’s going to begin looking elsewhere. She’s ambitious like that.

I park my car in our driveway. I may have broken a few traffic laws on my way home, but I don’t care. I can pay the tickets on the red lights I ran and pay a lawyer if I have to since I’m sure I’ll be getting a letter for all of the traffic violations. 

I burst into our house after unlocking the door and run up the stairs. When I reach our room, I find Regina sitting up in our bed, clad only in stockings and garter belt. I shut the door and lock it behind me.

  
  



	11. Scene 11

_**Crazy On You** _

_ Artist: Heart _

_ Songwriters: Ann Wilson / Nancy Wilson / Roger Fisher _

_ My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin _

_ The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind _

_ The whisper that calls after you in the night _

_ And kisses your ear in the early moonlight _

_ And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine _

_ My love, the pleasure's mine _

_ Let me go crazy on you _

_ Crazy on you _

_ Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh _

* * *

“I’m giving control of the business to Mallory.” Emma declares before pulling her hair out of its bun and striding over to me. She pulls me up from the bed and smashes her mouth into mine before I can say anything. I groan. This is what I needed. Emma’s warm body presses against my partially naked one. My nipples, hard from the cold, graze against the material of Emma’s shirt. 

She pulls away to look me over.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.” I never tire of hearing her say that, especially when she says it  _ like that _ .

She picks me up, molding our mouths together again. She turns and sits on the bed with me in her lap. Her movements are frantic and hard. Emma cups my cheek admiring me, then takes a nipple in my mouth. I grind down on her legs, not caring about her slacks. She lets go of my nipple to grin at me. 

“Worked yourself up for me pretty well, didn’t you?”

I open my mouth to speak, but I’m left speechless as Emma takes the other nipple into her mouth and bites down. I cry out. 

“Fuck.” Falls from my mouth. 

Emma squeezes my thighs with her hands. She alternates between my nipples, biting and sucking as I’m left a gasping mess above her, one hand tangled in blonde curls, the other clutching her shoulder.

I’m so focused on what her mouth is doing that I haven’t paid much attention to her hands. Emma enters me with two fingers and I’m so wet that they slide in easily. I grind down onto her hand wantonly, gritting my teeth when I realize that it’s not enough friction.

“More.” I demand. Emma nips at my throat. I jump at the warning pinch to my thigh from her other hand.

“Please more.” My demanding turns into a plea, knowing what she meant by the pinch.

Emma grants my plea with another finger. She rubs the heel of her palm against my clit. The moans fall freely from me at this point. I shake with effort. Emma must sense that I need more, as she pulls out to add a fourth digit. 

“Oh. Oh fuck. Yes.” Emma watches me as I grind and bounce on her fingers. She holds onto my hip with her other hand to ground me. 

I peak with a guttural cry. Emma continues to move her fingers slowly within me as I come down. I tremble and twitch, holding onto Emma’s shoulders, almost worried that I might float off if I don’t hold onto someone solid. 

“I love you, so fucking much.” Emma laughs into my chest. 

I lick my lips, mouth dry. “I love you too.” 


	12. Scene 12

_**Get Lucky** _

_ Artist: Halestorm _

_ Songwriters: Guy-Manuel De Homem-Christo / Nile Rodgers / Pharrell Williams / Thomas Bangalter _

_ She's up all night 'til the sun _

_ I'm up all night to get some _

_ She's up all night for good fun _

_ I'm up all night to get lucky _

_ We're up all night 'til the sun _

_ We're up all night to get some _

_ We're up all night for good fun _

_ We're up all night to get lucky _

* * *

Emma has tied me up to the bed, spread eagled, and I’m wearing only my white stockings. My hands are above my head, tied together and secured to the headboard. I try to listen for her, as she has blindfolded me as well. 

This is her celebration. She fucked me, held me, then told me that she’s going to step down from her position as CEO. She’ll still be a majority shareholder, but she has ideas for where she wants to go next. And she wants more time at home with me. 

I don’t know how long I’ve been laying here. I can hear just the slightest bit of movement and Emma breathing. She’s neglecting me deliberately, waiting for me to beg for her touch. 

I exhale the breath I didn’t know I was holding when she touches me, sliding a finger along one of my legs. 

Emma kisses my ankle and I jump. Her lips are cold.  _ Ice _ . I realize. I anticipate her next move, a piece of ice between her lips, running it up one leg. Then the other. She smoothes her hands along my legs at once, stopping to caress my inner thighs just below where I need her most. I hear her moving around, the sound of ice moving around in a bowl. She’s careful to hold her body away from me as she leans over to take my nipple into her chilly mouth. 

I let out a long groan and shudder beneath her. 

She chuckles. I can feel her sit up between my legs. “You look so beautiful like this. I could just worship you for hours.”

With the barest touch, she dips a finger into my wetness. 

I moan, “Please.”

Emma chuckles again. She loves this kind of play. The way I surrender, the power she has over me. But what she doesn’t know is I love how she surrenders to my need. The way she worships my body before she gives in after hearing me beg. 

I bite my lip. I’m going to hold off, letting her worship me more. My stomach jumps when her cold tongue swirls around my belly button. She dips her tongue inside, a promise of what she will do once I give in. She takes the other breast into her mouth. I moan at the contrast between warm and cold. 

Her touch is soft. I can feel the reverence in the way her breathing hitches when she pauses just before pressing her lips to a spot she admires. 

“I got so lucky when I met you.” Emma whispers into my ear in awe. 

I break. I need her to fuck me now.

“Please, please Emma, just fuck me.” I groan. 

She chuckles. There’s a few moments where I’m laying there, wondering if she’s going to hold out on me, but then she swipes her tongue through my wetness and I jump, restrained by the ropes. 

She dips her tongue, swiping again. Then she’s licking, but lightly, teasing. I want so badly to move. To reach down and grab her hair and direct her where I need her the most. I want to thrust my hips, dig my heels into her back and just move. I struggle against my restraints. 

“Please, stop teasing, and just f-,”

Emma sucks onto my clit and my back arches what tiny bit that it can. The silk restraining me digs into my wrists. She’s licking and sucking in earnest, then thrust her fingers into me. 

I’m a writhing, moaning mess. When I come, Emma doesn’t relent. Instead, she removes her mouth and fingers then enters me with the very strapon I was playing with earlier. I cry out so loudly I’m surprised the neighbors haven’t called 911 at this point. 

“Fuck you’re wet.” Emma breathes into my ear. Her naked body presses against mine. She reaches up and pulls my blindfold off and when I close my eyes as I’m about to peak again, she grips my chin with her hand and directs me to look straight at her. 

“Stay with me, Regina.” 

I’m overwhelmed, the sensations, the inability to grab on, the surrender of control. I let go with another cry. 

She releases the restraints on my hands and leans back to release the restraints on my legs, pulling out momentarily. I whine at the feeling of emptiness. Then she reenters me and we ride into my third orgasm. I’m too boneless to reach out and grab on. She takes hold of my hands, hips thrusting relentlessly. Weakly, I wrap my legs around her hips and arch into her as I come again, sweaty and throat raw. 

Emma lays her head on my chest as we both catch our breath. We lay there for some time before Emma looks up at me. She grins.

“Are you ready for your punishment now?”


	13. Scene 13

_**I'm a Bad Bad Girl** _

_ Artist: Esther Phillips _

_ Songwriters: Gladyces DeJesus _

_ I’m a bad girl _

_ Just as bad as I can be _

_ Yes, I’m a bad girl _

_ Just as bad as I can be _

_ I don’t know what’s the matter _

_ Trouble always follows me _

* * *

“How many was that?” Emma asks me. 

“20.” I gasp. I’m laid out face down on our paddling bench, completely naked. 

Emma plays with the paddle as she stands before me. 

“What did we say about playing with our friends without me?” Emma taps the paddle against the palm of her hand. I eye the paddle. I prefer the switch, but when Emma uses the paddle, it’s a sign that she means the punishment. 

“That I shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t what?” 

“I shouldn’t play with our friends without you.” I answer. 

“And will you be playing with our friend without me again?” Emma taps her palm with the paddle. I eye it warily.

“No, I will not play with our friend without you again.” I think I mean it. 

“Good.” Emma moves to stand behind me. “I’m going to give you 20 more paddlings to make sure you remember. Count.”

Whap!

I jump and grit my teeth at the first slap of the paddle against my ass. “One.”

Whap! This time it whistles through the air, Emma throwing a little more force behind it.

I grunt and remember to loosen up. It’ll hurt more otherwise. “Two.”

She continues on, varying the force behind the paddle, sometimes softer, other times harder. She doesn’t want me to be able to anticipate her. 

“20.” I groan out. I blush when she swipes a finger through the wetness I could feel pooling with each hit.

Emma leans over and speaks into my ear. “Did someone enjoy her punishment?”

I twitch. Her voice was such a lovely low growl.

“Y-yes.” I breathe out. 

Emma chuckles. She presses a kiss to my shoulder. Emma helps me up from the paddling bench and leads me over to a chair. She seats herself on the edge of it, motioning for me to kneel before her. 

“What do we say?” She asks me. 

“Please.” I breathe out. 

“Please what?” She spreads her legs. She’s completely naked and ready for me. 

“Please, may I…” I pause, searching for the words. “Pleasure you?”

Emma nods, keeping her composure. I crawl on my knees to hover before her. I give a light lick, but then Emma reaches out and weaves her fingers through my hair and jerks me forward. She’s impatient. She should be, I see that she’s gotten well-worked up by our activities. 

She groans as I move in earnest. I moan at the taste of her. She thrusts her hips, bumping my nose. 

She moves fast and hard, and I begin to wonder if it’s possible to drown this way, my mouth on her clit, her hips thrusting against my face. I can’t pull away from her. I watch her as she loses herself wantonly. She’s beautiful like this, not as in control. 

When she comes I lick her up eagerly and drag my tongue up and over her abs. I lick my way up to her jaw and then forgetting our game, I kiss her. 

She sighs into the kiss. 

“Thank you,” Emma whispers against my lips. 


	14. Scene 14

_**Breathe on Me** _

_ Artist: Britney Spears _

_ Songwriters: Lisa Greene / Stephen William Lee / Steve Anderson _

_ Oh, this is way beyond the physical (it's a way beyond the physical) _

_ Tonight, my senses don't make sense at all _

_ Our imagination, taking us to places _

_ We have never been before _

_ Take me in, let it out _

_ Don't even need to touch me _

_ Baby, just _

_ Breathe on me, yeah, oh baby _

_ Just, breathe on me. _

_ We don't need to touch, just _

_ Breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me), oh baby _

_ Just, breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me) _

_ We don't need to touch _

_ Just breathe _

* * *

The next day, Emma massages moisturizer into my first my wrists then my ankles. They still ache after being tied up the day before. She presses a feather light kiss to the joints as she finishes. 

She picks up some lip balm, swiping it onto her finger which she then swipes across my lips before kissing me. I wonder just how many kisses we’ve shared at this point of being together. I’m sure it’s in the hundred thousands at this point. 

She’s soft today, having brought me breakfast in bed, then, once we finished, pulling me into the bath and washing me. I smile at remembering the way she washed my hair. Emma mouthed the marks she’d left on me, but doesn’t bite or suck on them, preferring to keep it gentle as she touches each one. 

She massages me, taking her time with my legs. Emma is obsessed with my legs. She doesn’t have to tell me, her actions speak loud enough for her. 

We’ve spent most of today in bed, holding one another and speaking softly. We share soft kisses throughout the day. 

I think of all the promises Emma made throughout the day and smile. We’re going to travel for a bit, perhaps visit my sister in England as she’s wished to see me. Then spend time with her family. Emma will step down, and then maybe we’ll talk about the thing we’ve been putting off until Emma felt secure enough to pursue it. 

Emma presses a kiss to my cheek as she shows me possible adoption agencies we could go through.

I smile. I know everything will be perfect. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hurry Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201938) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter)




End file.
